I Gave You My Music
by WickedFlamePrincess
Summary: What if after the rooftop with Raoul, Christine went back? What if she admitted to Raoul that she loves the Phantom? And what if she found her Angel on the rooftop as he sang? ChristinexErik. Raoul lovers are warned to keep their hand at the level of their eyes.


**I own nothing but my idea of this story. All lyrics and characters go to Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

* * *

"Christine...Please...He's a murderer!"

I slowly looked up at the man in front of me. The sad part was...

He was right. My Angel of Music is a murderer.

"I love him..." I whispered.

"What?!" Raoul gripped my shoulders.

"I said..." I clenched my teeth in anger and the sharp pain in my shoulders that he was causing. "I love him, Raoul. I am in love with the Phantom."

I winced as his grip tightened, confirming it would leave a mark. "You don't know what you're saying. He's a monster."

"He's just misunderstood." I yanked myself from his arms. "I cannot be with you. Not after this." I paused. "Goodbye, Raoul."

I turned around, heading back to the roof. In that short period of time away from it, the snow had melted from my shoulders.

I knew my Angel was there.

"_I gave you my music_  
_Made your song take wing..._  
_And now, how you've repaid me_  
_denied me_  
_and betrayed me..._"

I felt my eyes sting as tears formed. I watched as he sang of his broken heart.

"_He was bound to love you when he heard you sing..._"

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Angel!" I shouted, tears flowing freely. The Phantom spun around and stared in shock as I ran to him.

"C-Christine?" I buried my face in his chest, wrapping my arms around him tightly as I cried.

"I'm so sorry..." I sobbed. "I should have never...never..." I hiccuped.

His arms gently pushed me away just barely to look in my eyes. "Stop crying..." He murmured, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "Angels shouldn't cry." He smiled as I let out a small giggle.

"I'm sorry, Ang-"

"Erik." He interrupted.

"What?" I looked up at him.

"My name is Erik." The Phantom smiled at her confusion.

"Erik..." I smiled. "It suits you."

I walked to the edge of the rooftop. A shiver racked through my body. Before that, I hadn't even realized I was cold. I sighed as I felt a pair of arms envelop me.

"You need to get inside..." Erik spoke up softly. "You could get sick."

I turned around and nodded. "I..I don't want to face Raoul though..."

"You won't have to."

"Wha-" I was cut off by him picking me up bridal style. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I looked up at him.

"Ready?" He asked, locking eyes with me.

I nodded. "Y-Yes, Erik."

He carried me through the halls of the opera house, hiding whenever someone would be near. We reached my dressing room and he put me down to stretch his arms.

Erik walked to the mirror, opening it to reveal the entrance to his lair. "Do you want me to carry you again?" He looked back at me.

[_Erik's POV_]

...This has to be a dream. It's the only explanation. The one person I have ever been in love with, let alone the only one I will _ever_ love, just ran into my arms crying...after breaking my heart.

Part of me wanted to be mean. To push her aside as she had with me. Part of me wanted to hurt her as much as she hurt me. And then...her sobs. Those damn sobs. I hate when she cries. It makes me want to hurt whoever caused it. This time, who could I hurt?

When I made her giggle through her tears, it made me smile. I had finally told her my name. The sound of her voice saying my name had almost made me shudder.

I almost didn't go to her side as she shivered. The Erik part of me kicked in and I did. If my Phantom side was there, it wouldn't have done that. The Phantom may have, but he would've given her a cloak or something, not wrap his arms around her.

Why am I not mad? Why have I not yelled at her? She's probably wondering the same thing.

Is it her voice that keeps me from doing so? Her tears? Her beautiful structure?

I had carried her back to her dressing room, protecting her from the others around.

After all the heartache she put me through...I still love her? How?

Opening the mirror, I looked at her. "Do you want me to carry you again?"

Her eyes held happiness...and...love? Yes, she had come back...that did not mean she loved me. Not at all. She could've come back, feeling pity for the Opera Ghost.

"N-No, it's fine...Ang- er... Erik." She blushed slightly. I hid the look of disappointment from my face.

Wait...why was I disappointed? She broke my heart... Once again, why am I not yelling or _anything_?

[_Christine's POV_]

He took my hand lightly in his, leading me into the mirror. I focused all of my attention on Erik, making my surroundings blur.

He glanced back at me while we were on the boat. "Christine, are you okay?"

I blinked before realizing he had spoken. "What?"

"I said 'are you okay?'" His eyes had a hint of concern. I knew he was trying to hide it.

I don't understand why he hasn't been mad at me yet...

Maybe he is. Maybe he is and he's hiding it. That's even worse... I'd rather him yell at me than bottle it up inside.

"I'm fine..." I gave him a fake smile. His eyes narrowed. He saw right through it.

"No you aren't... What's wrong? Changing your mind?" He sneered.

I deserved that; after everything I've put him through. "No...Erik, can I ask you something?" I glanced up at him just enough to see him nod. "Why aren't you mad? I mean, why aren't you yelling at me or anything?"

He turned away and continued to row until we got to the shore. He helped me out of the boat silently. He continued to hold my hands gently, looking in my eyes.

"I'm not sure. I know I should be mad or maybe even yell at you."

"I do deserve it if you do..." I kept my gaze lowered at our hands.

Erik sighed. "Part of me agrees."

"What does the other part say?"

"That it doesn't care. That you came back, which is all that matters." He pulled away, going to sit at his piano bench. Erik looked as though he were about to play something and stopped. "Wait... How did you get away from the Vicomte?" He looked up, his eyes meeting mine.

My eyes cast downward. "I...I told him I love you..." I murmured.

"What?" I could tell by his voice that he could just barely hear, but couldn't believe what he was hearing.

I looked up, my nervousness fading. "I said... I told him... I love you. Not him. I love you, Erik."

It seemed like the silence went on forever, threatening to drown me. And as I stood there, waiting for a reaction, I wished it had.

Finally, he stood slowly. As he walked up to me, each stride became faster.

Before I could react, his lips were on mine. My hands gripped his cloak tightly while his hands cupped my face gently.

Eventually, he pulled away slowly. "You love me?"

I nodded, a smile forming on my lips.

He smiled softly. "I love you too, Christine."

My heart fluttered when he said that, making me grin.

I connected our lips once more and I felt him smile against the kiss.

His arms went around my waist, pulling me closer as the world around us fell away...

* * *

**Like my kind of LND reference? Well, I didn't like LND as much as Phantom, but who does? Anyway, this wasn't the "Beneath A Moonless Sky" thing if that's what you're wondering... Although, if it were...This would be much earlier than they said, no? Check out my other Phantom story, "We've Past the Point of No Return". It's rated M, so it's fine if you don't. There are probably some that aren't comfortable with M rated stuff.**


End file.
